Round Two
by halfpipez
Summary: Things happen, and Yuffie constantly has to remind him that it's not his fault. Heavily implied activities.


**Round Two**

"You're bleeding."

The words have a matter-of-fact tone to them and a second later she feels the warm slap of a wet cloth on her forehead. She smiles.

"Even the blood trickling down my face makes you wanna jump me, doesn't it?" she joked, her eyes shut, her voice raspy.

"You're bruised everywhere."

"Bondage," came the simple response along with a seductive lick of her lips.

"Yuffie." It was a warning this time. The smile slipped.

"Vincent, relax -"

"We shouldn't have tried this," he interrupted. "You're too young and I'm too -"

"Vincent." she said, mimicking his stern tone. "I'm fine. This was fun. Now we know our limits and we can play with those instead of pushing them, okay?"

He can't see why she's being so calm about this. All of the scenarios that had run through his head always ended with her screaming at him or lying in a hospital or worse. All of them ended with her leaving him. How could she be so...

"Vincent?"

Her eyes were open now and she was smiling at him.

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"Stop beating yourself up, okay? We've had enough of that with what's going on in Wutai and whatever the hell's going on in your head!" She tapped his forehead forcefully. "We can try this again when you feel up to it," she decided. "You don't have to rush this. After all, our honeymoon is an entire week long! We've got time to get this right."

"You'd rather be in bed all week with me than with a stick of cotton candy out there?" he asked, gesturing to the Gold Saucer out the window below them. Why they had picked the bright lights and incessant music over a more classy place like the Icicle Inn was beyond him.

"In bed," she repeated, "with _you_ and some whipped cream. I bet that tastes better off of you than cotton candy off a stick. Or blood off me, amirite? Mmmm... whipped cream..."

She was still cracking jokes and being horribly vulgar about everything. Vincent frowned. He had hurt her and she was still willing to try it again? He sighed and attempted to see everything from her point of view. "Alright, Yuffie," he finally said. "We can stay in bed all week." He sounded like a parent giving permission to a child. This entire marriage idea didn't suit either of them, he thought vaguely. Why had he ever agreed to something this absurd?

"Promise to cuddle?"

"Yes," he responded almost automatically. He brushed it off as his "Yuffie reflex," which happened whenever he didn't feel like listening to her whine over not getting something she wanted.

She smiled at him and reached up to touch his cheek. "Now that we've got that settled... what are we gonna do? I'm still burning up like a forest fire down there and you look completely put off!"

He let out a chuckle. Of course she was still thinking about that. "I could..." He let his ungloved hand do the rest of the talking. She squirmed, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Damn, Vincent. For a guy who hasn't gotten laid in over thirty years, you've sure got some handy talent on you!" she giggled.

He was momentarily reminded of Lucretia, but he shoved the thought aside. All that mattered was now, something Yuffie had taught him over the time they knew each other these past few years.

He leaned down to kiss her, his own way of showing his resolve to forget his past tragedies, as his fingers continued their ministrations. She sighed, melting into him. They forgot about the tacky wallpaper and less-than-stellar decorations in their honeymoon suite, and even forgot about the heart-shaped headboard and the loud music that echoed from the park below. They had both decided a year ago that they were going to get married and for once just forget about the world, even momentarily, so that they could be themselves. Yuffie wanted to shrug off her responsibilities as an heir for a while. Vincent wanted to be forgiven for his sins. Somehow, they helped each other do that.

Yuffie was Yuffie, and Yuffie said she didn't care who they were as long as they could be themselves for a moment. So, for that moment, he tried.

Trying was what made him so amazing to her. Trying was something he did, because if he didn't, he would have had no chance with her. So again, he tried.

And so far, it was working.****

* * *

******_I wrote a sexyfic what...?_**

**... ahem. So I found this in my fic folder and realized it was finished and wondered why I had never posted it, so here it is.**

**sorry if it's awkward and terrible.  
**


End file.
